


The Fitzsimmons Archives

by ComicKid99



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Other, Please send in prompts, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicKid99/pseuds/ComicKid99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Fitzsimmons one-shots based on prompts from you! Send them in and I'll do them all so we can come together in our love of those ridiculously adorable science babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With Fitz's Old Room

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first entry of The Fitzsimmons Archives! Send in your prompts and I'll do them all! It can be anything from first kiss to established relationship fluff or simple friendship; it really is up to you. Enjoy!
> 
> This prompt is 'Fitzsimmons visit Fitz's old room at the Academy, entering as friends and coming out as possibly something more'.

Leo Fitz sat on what was once his bed. He looked around the room and was filled with nostalgic memories of the days he'd spent all those years ago working on designs and doing homework when he was a student at the Academy. While he wasn't the most sociable of people, and quite frankly still wasn't, over time he had gotten better thanks to his best friend Jemma Simmons. From the moment their very brief feud ended and they were paired up for a project, the two had been inseparable.

And now they were back for a reunion of the Academy's most successful students, and hoped that it wouldn't end up as badly as it had last time where one student, Donnie Gill, caused all sorts of problems.

Fitz was ecstatic to have received permission from the student that now lived in his old room to have some time alone in there, and he was also pleased that hardly anything had changed. The wallpaper, positions of the furniture, all of it was the same. The only differences were minor, like the new posters on the wall and the lack of dirty laundry on the floor.

"Want to be alone?"

Fitz followed the voice and turned to face the open doorway, where Jemma stood there with a delicate smiling, clearly having taken a few moments to decide whether or not to speak up and interrupt him.

"No, come on in." Fitz smiled, which Jemma reflected on her face as she sat down next to him and looked around.

"Wow. It's been a while since I've been in here. We didn't really get time for a trip down memory lane last time" Jemma noted, making Fitz chuckle.

"I know. Not much has changed, really. I like the familiarity. Like part of me is still here." Fitz said.

"Oh, the hours we spent in here; days on end, staying up all night watching DVDs or working on some project or another. Why did we always spend time in your room and not mine? The mess that used to be in here made my room look like hospital-standard cleaning." Jemma asked. Fitz smiled.

"I don't know, really. I guess I was just too reluctant to leave so you just stayed here." Fitz said and Jemma laughed.

"You know what, that's certainly it!"

The two laughed together for a moment.

"Would you ever go back to those days, if you could?" Fitz asked. Jemma took a second to think.

"If I'm honest, I'm not sure. I'm not sure if I'd do anything differently anyway, and I love how things are right now. Though either way I'd be stuck with you, so is there another option?" Jemma teased. Fitz playfully leant against her for a moment with a small smile as she chuckled.

"Oh, shush."

"You know I don't mean it, Fitz! Honestly, you were the best thing about being here. I mean, we became best friends here and we're still as close as ever. Despite our initial feud and when I-" Jemma stopped suddenly. Fitz looked at her and saw her cheeks had gone a pale red.

"When you what?" He asked. Jemma looked at him and all he could see in her face was nerves.

"Simmons?"

"…Okay, if I tell you then you CAN'T, I repeat, CAN'T tease me about it and it never leaves this room. It was a very long time ago. VERY LONG." Jemma said apprehensively.

"Fine, I swear."

"Swear on something that matters."

"…I swear on Snow, Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Sneezy, Sleepy and Bashful." Fitz smiled, making Jemma smile herself.

"Okay, well…I…after we became friends when we got paired up I…"

"…What?"

"I had a tiny, minute, _miniscule_ …crush on you." Jemma admitted, cringing as she said the words and Fitz looked at her, overwhelmed with shock.

"WHAT?!"

"God, I shouldn't have said anything."

"That's…that's brilliant." Fitz chuckled, leading Jemma to hit him.

"You swore you wouldn't make fun of me!" Jemma protested.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's just…I never would have thought that! I mean…how long did it last?"

"Fitz, do we have to do this?"

"Oh come on, Jemma, humour me. This NEVER happens."

"…Fine. It was only about two months, okay? It was nothing really. Please drop it." Jemma blushed, her face growing redder by the second. Fitz hated seeing Jemma look uncomfortable so nodded.

"I shouldn't have told you." Jemma stated, looking away from Fitz with her arms folded.

"Jemma, come on." Fitz said, but Jemma stayed silent. He became desperate to cheer her up, and knew what he had to do.

Now it was his turn to tell her.

"…I still win for being the biggest loser of us two, you know."

"How come?" Jemma asked, still having not moved.

"…Because my crush on you lasted five months and I didn't tell you." Fitz admitted. This time it was his turn to blush and Jemma's turn to look at him in shock.

"…Wait…really?"

"…Yeah. I…I couldn't find the courage to tell you. But still, I got over it…like, like you did." Fitz said.

Silence.

"…Well, uh…when was this?"

"I don't know, I guess it started in our first January here."

"…Oh."

Silence again.

"…So, I guess…for about a month and a half we had crushes on each other at the same time." Jemma said. Fitz sat up straight at the realisation.

"Oh…yeah. I, um, I never thought about that." Fitz replied.

"What um…what if…what do you think would have happened if we-"

"-Got together? I, uh, I don't know."

"Well…we spent all out time together anyway, so it wouldn't be that different. Probably just with kissing or…you know… _that_." Jemma said awkwardly, suddenly become VERY aware the two were sat on what was once _Fitz's bed_. As the many what ifs entered the pair's heads, the tension in the room was almost unbearable.

"Well, luckily it didn't happen, eh? We got over it." Fitz said.

"Yes! Absolutely. Thank goodness." Jemma agreed. Fitz stood up and walked up to the window, looking out into the campus.

"Well, anyway…we should probably get back to the meeting room." Fitz coughed casually. Jemma stood up and brushed herself down.

"Yeah. Good point."

Fitz looked at her and smiled slightly, which she returned as he went to walk out.

"Leo?"

He turned to face her.

"You know, if we had… _you know_ …it could've been nice." Jemma said.

"…Maybe." Fitz said, staring into Jemma's eyes for a moment too long before the two walked out together.

The two remained deep in thought for the rest of the evening and the journey back home, hardly saying a word to one another.

…

The next day, Fitzsimmons returned to work in the lab on The Bus after an enjoyable evening the night before (the worst they had to endure were some cheesy, drawn out speeches). Fitz was already working when Jemma arrived; the exchange of a small smile was the only interaction between them. They continued to work silently for almost an hour by the time Fitz plucked up the courage to speak.

"I, um…I was thinking about what you said yesterday."

"Fitz, things don't have to be awkward between us, it was all in the past and-"

"-Yeah, no, I know. I just…what you said about, you know, if we'd gotten together and how it could've been nice?" Fitz said nervously.

"…Oh, yeah."

"Well, I was up all night wondering and…I was thinking that maybe…it could be nice… _now_." Fitz didn't even look at Jemma's face yet he could picture what her expression was.

"…Oh." "I just, um…I was thinking that…I wanted to propose an experiment." Fitz said. Jemma looked directly at him at that moment, curious.

"I mean, we _are_ scientists, and it is our job to carry out experiments as often as we can." Fitz continued.

"…I, um…I can't argue with that." Jemma nodded.

"So, um…I would propose that we have dinner…somewhere nice…and, uh…just the two of us, I mean…and the independent variable would be the context behind the dinner, meaning changing it from a platonic social event to…non-platonic." Fitz explained, shaking as he did so and picking up a nearby tool to keep his hands busy.

"…and the dependent variable that we would measure would be if the changed context of our social event, being the dinner, helped with the realisation of any possible… _feelings_?" Jemma asked. Fitz nodded sheepishly, having developed red cheeks.

"…Yeah." He said and Jemma nodded. She took off her goggles and took a few steps closer to Fitz, leaving them closer but still a metre or so apart.

"…I mean, if you want." Fitz added, scratching the side of his head and putting his hands on his hips in the unusual way Jemma always had found interesting. As he looked around the room awkwardly, Jemma took the opportunity to inspect Fitz, noting his body fat ratio, symmetrical face and endearing blue eyes. She smiled to herself briefly.

"…Well, as I scientist it would be, um…illogical…to not carry out the experiment now it has been standardised. As scientists we're obligated to take any opportunity to learn something new." Jemma said, masking her own nerves and now trying to do anything _but_ check Fitz out.

"…Right. Good. So I'll think of some options to run by you…for that." Fitz nodded.

"…Okay. And make sure to book a table in advance to-"

"-Guarantee a good place, yeah…okay."

The two looked at each other for a brief moment.

"…Well, I should inspect these samples." Jemma eventually said.

"Yeah, I need to add another layer to this design, so…good."

"Good."

With that, they returned to their ends of the lab and continued working, keeping themselves to themselves for a while. Jemma stopped for a moment to turn around and look at Fitz, and was shocked to see he was looking at her too. They shared a very wide smile before returning to their work.

Upon reflection, Jemma was very, very glad she told him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and keep sending in prompts! :)


	2. The One With The Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second prompt comes from StarlightOfAnotherWorld: 'Simmons dares Fitz to seduce a girl (because let's face it, Fitz is pretty awkward in the romantic department), so he seduces her (and is REALLY successful?).'
> 
> I loved this prompt! I hope I did it justice!

As usual on a Friday night at the Academy, The Boiler Room was packed. The mass amount of students dancing away and the scorching lights had generated a huge amount of heat, causing most of the people partying away as the weekend arrived to become a hot, sticky mess.

The same could not be said for Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, or Fitzsimmons as everyone had started to call them as they were practically inseparable, who were stood at the bar as they had been for the whole night, not moving or interacting with anyone else. They'd been to The Boiler Room a few times before, but it was mostly Jemma's insistence that they went once in a while and Fitz's fear of spending time alone without Jemma around that had brought them there that particular night.

"Do you think they've heard of something called a fan? Or, I don't know, air conditioning?" Fitz complained as he took another sip of his drink. Jemma rolled her eyes at him.

"Just focus on the positives, Fitz; try and enjoy yourself." Jemma said.

"Can't we just go back to one of our rooms? We never do anything when we come here anywhere and I can't hear myself think!" Fitz moaned.

"Oh, Fitz!"

"You know I don't like coming here, Simmons! I spend my days in a room full of people I don't talk to and don't want to talk to, and I'm spending my Friday night doing exactly the same thing!" Fitz exclaimed.

"We just need to find something fun to do you cheer you up a bit! You've got to live a little, Fitz! These are the days of our lives!" Jemma said.

"Then my future looks bleak."

"Right, stop being so miserable! Stop complaining!"

"I'm Scottish, that's our thing!"

"Yep, I'm definitely going to think of a way to cheer you up. Let's see…ah, I know what you need. You're only a man, after all." Jemma teased.

"What are you on about now?"

"I dare you to seduce a girl." Jemma laughed as Fitz spat out his drink.

"I'm sorry?"

"Seduce a girl. If you do, you'll have a very nice night, I imagine, but if it all goes horribly wrong, which is the likelier option, I could use a laugh." Jemma grinned.

"Excuse me? I am very capable of seducing a girl!" Fitz argued.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I read. I've slept with three women, I'll have you know!"

"Three?"

"…Okay, two."

"Well then Mr McStudMuffin, I dare you. And if you're successful, I'll tell everyone that you're the smarter one." Jemma said. Fitz looked at her and sighed; she knew exactly the right buttons to press.

"…Fine. At least let me practice on you first; someone I'm comfortable with." Fitz said.

"Oh yay, the laughter's starting early!" Jemma teased. Fitz rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, okay. You go out and come back in and fill me with lust and desire. Just don't mention your full name is Leopold or your obsession with monkeys." Jemma smirked. Fitz glared at her as he walked out. Jemma laughed to herself. Fitz did like a good moan from time to time, but she truly wouldn't have him any other way; she always managed to have a good time with him. She felt safe around him, a feeling she'd always liked.

About ten minutes later, Jemma was looking around worriedly; Fitz had yet to walk back in. Just as she decided to go and look for him she saw him walk back in and couldn't help but smile. He'd clearly just gone back to his room to get prepared as he walked in with shades on and approached her.

"Oh my god." Jemma chuckled to herself as Fitz sat back at the seat next to her. The moment Jemma turned to look at Fitz she burst out laughing, spitting her drink all over his shirt, making her laugh even more.

"Jemma! You're not supposed to laugh at me!" Fitz exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I just, I just-"

Jemma burst into a fit of laughter again, resting her head on the table as she tried to contain herself. She did so after about a minute and sat back up.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Fitz. I really am. Let's start again." She said gently, but as she turned to her side Fitz was nowhere to be seen.

…

A very guilty Jemma knocked on Fitz's door lightly.

"Not now, Jemma." She heard Fitz say through the door.

"Leo…I'm sorry." Jemma said meaningfully.

"Whatever, Jemma."

Knowing Fitz always forgot to lock his door, Jemma opened it without a problem and saw Fitz sat on the edge of his bed looking at the floor. She tentatively walked over to him and placed herself next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder but he shook her off.

"Come on Leo, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes you did; you think the prospect of seeing me in a romantic way is laughable." Fitz said.

"That's not true, Fitz. I'm sorry I dared you."

"Me too." Fitz said, throwing the shades in his hands across the room.

"Look, Fitz-"

"-Save it Jemma, we can't all be like you and get anyone you want."

"What?" Jemma asked.

"Not everyone can be as smart as you or as kind as you or as stunning as you are." Fitz said.

_Hang on, stunning?_

"I'm intelligent, Fitz, and I'd like to think I'm kind but come on…stunning? That's one hell of a stretch." Jemma said.

"No it isn't. Not to me. I've always thought you were stunning. And girls like guys who are honest, right?" Fitz asked. Jemma was so touched she felt like crying; she'd never seen this side of Fitz before. He'd never opened up like this and she found it almost… _beautiful_.

"Yes." Jemma said.

"I know I'm not the most handsome of guys, far from it, and I know most of the girls in this place find my incredibly nerdy and geeky which is just hypocritical considering that they're students here too, by the way!" Fitz said. Jemma laughed at that; he did have a point. She was enjoying this Fitz she'd never seen before.

"Fitz, you _are_ handsome. And you're so lovely. And if those girls can't see what I can see in you then screw them! You don't need them! You shouldn't judge yourself on how physically attracted people are to you or how many people you've been with. So you're not great at seduction? Who cares? Because there'll be someone out there who finds that endearing, just like I do." Jemma said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Come on, Fitz, you'd make a wonderful boyfriend! You're always on my side, you make me laugh, you're loyal and kind and smart…you are everything I could ever want in a guy!" Jemma said. Her words suddenly hit her as she processed the implications of what she'd just said.

_Fitz is my perfect man._

"…Right." Fitz said awkwardly.

Silence.

"…And I guess, the way you so willingly open up to people close to you and how naturally warm you are…you're seducing people all the time. Your personality is seductive. As it turns out, you've been seducing me since the day we met." Jemma said. Fitz looked deep into her eyes.

"…Oh. Good. Not sure what to do with that information." Fitz admitted cautiously.

"…What're you thinking?" Jemma asked as her eyes became fixated on Fitz's lips.

"I'm thinking…that maybe I…want to kiss my best friend." Fitz said.

"Snap." Jemma said. Fitz placed a hand on Jemma's cheek and gently pressed their lips together for a few moments.

"…Well, um…I think that might have ruined our friendship." Fitz smiled.

"True. In that case, we might as well destroy it completely." Jemma said, throwing herself onto Fitz as their lips met again and Jemma started unbuttoning Fitz's shirt.

…

Later, an out of breath Fitz and Jemma were lying naked in Fitz's bed, having just absolutely, definitely, definitively destroyed their friendship.

"…Wow." Jemma mustered.

"…Yeah." Fitz agreed, rolling onto his side and facing Jemma with a smile.

"So, you dared me to seduce a girl. I did." He said cheekily. Jemma rolled onto her side and faced him.

"Very true. I guess you're the smarter one then." Jemma smiled.

"Can I dare you to something now?" Fitz asked.

"Go on then." Jemma giggled.

"I dare you…" Fitz whispered, leaning closer to Jemma and kissing her gently.

"…to seduce a boy."

Jemma smiled, wondering how on Earth she hadn't realised until then that the boy lying next to her had basically spent years turning her on so much she'd just gotten used to the feeling.

"I think I can do that." Jemma giggled.

She spent the rest of the night saying "Oh, Fitz" in ways she never had before, but would do many, many times in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and keep sending in prompts! :)


	3. The One With Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt comes from FitzSimmons4ever: 'Fitz's dad invites him to Thanksgiving dinner at his new home with his new family. Simmons agrees to go with him but while there, she unintentionally lies that she and Fitz are together.'
> 
> Another lovely prompt!

"I don't understand why he's even celebrating Thanksgiving this year! He has no reason to and never has done before!" Fitz said as he continued driving to his father's new house. His parents had gotten divorced when he was quite young, and now his father had settled down with a new wife and had two young children. Fitz didn't spend much time with his father, but when he was invited to a Thanksgiving dinner his best friend and co-worker Jemma Simmons forced him to go and spend time with him. Of course, to convince him to go she had to agree to accompany him but she had her own concerns; she had never really got on with Fitz's father herself.

"It's probably just an excuse to see you; it has been a while. It's actually pretty sweet." Jemma said.

"Sweet? Making me engage with awkward conversations with Mrs Holier Than Thou and the two nightmare children is sweet?" Fitz protested.

"They're not that bad, Fitz."

"You've only met them briefly; if only you knew." Fitz said.

"It'll be fine. Just be nice. It's only going to be a few hours. I'm nervous myself; your dad has never seemed to like me." Jemma admitted.

"I'm sure he does; he's just not a people person. Clearly that's where I get it from." Fitz said, making Jemma smile.

Eventually, the two arrived at the house, and were overwhelmed by the size of it. It was a shiny white, practically sparkling in the sunlight.

"You didn't tell me it was this big!" Jemma said.

"I didn't know, I've never been here before; dad gave me the address. I'm in the wrong profession." Fitz chuckled as the two exited the car and approached the door. Soon enough they were greeted by Ciaran, Fitz's dad, and invited inside. As they walked into the impressive living area, a smartly dressed blonde woman was stood there smiling with a nicely dressed child either side of her, both of them around ten or so years old, a boy and a girl.

"Obviously this is my son, Leo, who you've all met. And in case you don't remember, this is Leo's friend Jemma. Jemma, you remember my wife Helen and my children Mason and Sophie?" Ciaran said. Jemma nodded as she shook Helen's hand politely and smiled at the youngsters.

"Of course; nice to see you again." Jemma said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Good to see you too, Leo." Helen smiled. A glare from Jemma forced Fitz to smile.

"Yeah, uh…you too." He said.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ciaran coughed.

"Well…Leo, how about you help set up the table, and Jemma, would you give me a hand with the drinks?"

"Of course." Jemma smiled, following Ciaran into the kitchen and only turning back to face Fitz and mouth 'be nice'. Fitz sighed slightly before smiling at Helen and moving towards the dining table.

In the kitchen, Ciaran got out some glasses and began sorting through a vast array of alcohol while Jemma poured some soda out for the children. Jemma had suddenly grown very nervous and jittery, becoming aware she was alone in a room with a man she'd never truly got along with. She told herself to calm down and to make sure she got in his good books.

"So Jemma, how's work?" Ciaran asked.

"Oh, really good, thank you! Fitz and I have been working on lots of interesting subjects." Jemma said happily.

"Ah, good. So, are you and Leo _finally_ going out yet?" Ciaran laughed.

_Ah, he's joking, Jemma! Play along, that might make him happy!_

"You bet we are! We took our time, but we're together now. Nearly six months. Very much in love." Jemma chuckled. Ciaran stopped what he was doing and turned to face her with a smile.

"You are? Oh, that's good! My ex-wife always thought something would happen between you two. He's treating you right, I imagine?" Ciaran asked. Panic filled Jemma.

_He wasn't joking. Oh God. But you can't tell him you practically lied to his face!_

"Oh…absolutely. He's wonderful to me." Jemma said.

"Good." Ciaran smiled before returning to his selection of alcohol.

_My God, what have I done?_

…

"Okay everyone, dinner's up!"

As the group headed towards the table as Helen placed masses of food all over it, Jemma grabbed Fitz's arm and stopped him.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"We have a bit of a problem. We're dating now." Jemma said.

"…I'm sorry?"

"Your dad asked if we were dating but I thought he was joking so I played along, and it turns out he wasn't but he'd definitely hate me if I told him I'd flat out lied to his face! We just need to keep it up for tonight then make sure I never see them again." Jemma explained.

"Bloody hell, Jemma! Okay, fine." Fitz whispered as they headed to the table and sat down next to each other. After a few minutes of eating and Jemma complimenting Helen's cooking, Ciaran spoke up again.

"So Leo, why haven't you told me you and Jemma have been dating for six months?" Futz turned to Jemma and mouthed a confused 'six months'. Jemma just smiled and kept on eating.

"Uh, yeah, I…you know how private I can be." Fitz said.

"True, true." Ciaran nodded.

"Oh, I do love these kind of stories! So how did it happen? When? Where?" Helen asked Jemma.

"Oh, well…we…Fitz tells this story so well." Jemma said, turning to Fitz as he looked at her in surprise.

"I…what?"

"Remember, the story of how we got together?" Jemma prompted.

_Jemma Simmons, I'm gonna bloody kill you._

"Right, well…it was at work, actually, in the lab." Fitz said.

"Go on, tell me everything." Helen asked excitedly.

"Well, um…Jemma came into the lab one morning and I told her our boss wanted her to analyse a new drug that was being developed, but I'd actually made the compound myself." Fitz began. Jemma leaned a little closer, eager to hear what story Fitz had come up with and where on Earth he was going with it.

"So, um, she started analysing it and worked out it was actually made up of rosewater, lavender and vanilla…her three favourite smells in the world. Especially roses." Fitz said. Helen put her hand on her heart and grinned while Jemma looked down and smiled; they were her favourite smells in the world, especially roses.

_I didn't think he was even listening when I told him that._

"Anyway, that was just a distraction. While she was busy doing that, I got changed into a suit and then when she turned around I handed her a necklace I'd made for her; it was a silver chain with a silver and gold rose on the end."

Jemma smiled again, hooked on Fitz's every word as she blushed a little.

"And then I told her to look on the stalk of the rose, so she did, and inscribed on it were the words 'Will you go out with me?'. And she said yes." Fitz finished, red-faced as she looked at Jemma. She was smiling at him in a way he'd never seen before.

"Oh, that is just the sweetest." Helen smiled.

"Who knew he was such a romantic, huh Jemma? I certainly didn't." Ciaran laughed.

"Neither did I." Jemma said, still having not looked at anyone or anything but Fitz since his story began. As the group talked in the living room after dinner, Fitz felt Jemma's hand slide into his. He looked at her and she just smiled at him. He smiled back.

Pretending to be a couple turned out to be much easier than they'd expected.

…

Later that evening, the kids were in bed and Ciaran and Helen were chatting in the living room. Fitz was in the kitchen refilling his drink when Jemma walked in.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey."

"I think your dad actually likes me after all." Jemma laughed.

"I think so too." Fitz agreed.

Silence.

"…Your, um, your story you made up…it was really good. I don't know how you came up with something so lovely and romantic on the spot. You know, that's exactly how I'd want someone to ask me out." Jemma said. Fitz quickly spoke again.

"I didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"I didn't make it up on the spot. I made it up about six years ago." Fitz said, looking at the floor.

"I…I don't understand." Jemma said.

"…That was how I always intended to ask you out, if I ever plucked up the courage to." Fitz admitted. Jemma looked at him in shock.

"…Really? You-"

"-Yeah." Fitz said, reaching into the pocket on the back of his jeans and pulling out the necklace exactly as he'd described it, handing it to Jemma reluctantly. She examined it and just smiled.

"…Look, Jemma, I-"

"Fitz, you didn't let me finish earlier. That was exactly how I wanted someone to ask me out." Jemma said, walking up to Fitz.

"…and I've spent years hoping that someone would be you." Jemma finished with a smile. Fitz looked at her and slowly smiled himself.

"…Really?"

"Yeah. And it turns out I was wrong. THIS was an even better way to ask me out." Jemma said.

"I thought it was just an even better way to embarrass myself." Fitz said and Jemma laughed.

"Leo, please shut up and kiss me already." Jemma smiled, complete adoration in her eyes. Fitz didn't hesitate to pull her closer and kiss her with all the passion he had as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss. Eventually the broke apart.

"Wow." Fitz smiled.

"Yeah. Now, how about we go back in there and enjoy not having to lie?" Jemma asked, still unable to stop smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Fitz said, taking Jemma's hand.

"Me too." Jemma said, leading a beaming Fitz back to Ciaran and Helen. If his father decided to make Thanksgiving a new tradition, Fitz thought, next year has a _lot_ to live up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and keep sending in prompts :D


	4. The One With How It Should Have Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt comes from Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness: 'Write your ideal (alternative) ending to the Season 2 finale episode. However, Simmons cannot be sucked into the stone or the accident still happens but Fitz somehow saves her just in time.'
> 
> I've never actually written my ideal ending, so this should be interesting; thank you for the prompt! And this one could actually be part of the canon :)

"Well, you should come find me when you're finished here and I'll start working on some options to run by you…for that." Fitz said cautiously as he backed away from the glass cube containing the not at all creepy Kree rock. Clasping his hands together and too shy to look at Jemma again, he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Jemma to finish up.

Despite being alone, Jemma lowered her head to hide her smile as she moved a small machine across the room and placed it down gently, inspecting the rest of the equipment closely. Fitz suddenly stumbled back in.

"Sorry, I think I left my mug in here somewhe-JEMMA!"

Startled, Jemma turned around and saw the rock collapse into a liquid state. As adrenaline rushed through her she noticed the door of the cube was slightly ajar, Fitz having knocked it earlier, and she quickly sped to it and shut it, the liquid crashing against the glass as Jemma stepped back before transforming back into a solid form as if nothing had ever happened. Jemma turned to look at Fitz, who had gone white as a sheet.

"Good spot, Leo, who know what could have happened if it-"

Jemma was interrupted by Fitz throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug, which she reciprocated happily.

"It's okay, Fitz. I'm fine." Jemma said as they broke apart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise when I knocked it that I-"

"Fitz," Jemma said as she took Fitz's hands, "I'm okay. Nothing happened. It's fine."

"I know, I just…I can't lose you again." Fitz said, the word 'again' breaking Jemma's heart.

"Leo, look at me. You never lost me, okay? Never. Remember what you said to me when I had the Chitauri virus? How I'd been beside you?" Jemma asked. Fitz nodded.

"The whole damn time." He answered with a slight smile that Jemma reflected on her face.

"That's not just a statement, Fitz. That's a promise; my promise. _Our_ promise."

He smiled at that; the smile she'd longed to see for so long. She looked around the room and thought for a moment.

"You know what? Why don't I just finish all this in the morning? I'm sure Mack won't mind." She said softly. Fitz's face lit up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's go pick a restaurant, and I mean a restaurant, not a café or burger van." Jemma chuckled.

"I would NOT take someone to a burger van for a date." Fitz protested as the two began walking out the room together.

"Fitz, we both know that's not true." Jemma stated, making Fitz chuckle. Instinctively, the two joined hands without even realising as they walked down the corridor, and everyone that they passed noticed.

"Thanks for saving my life. Again." Jemma smiled.

"My pleasure. Wouldn't want you taking any drastic measures to get out of dinner." Fitz teased.

"Fitz, I really, _really_ don't want to get out of going to dinner." Jemma said softly, warming Fitz's heart.

"Good." He said, holding back the urge to grin like the clown he was. They continued walking until they reached Fitz's room, where they stopped outside.

"Right, I should just go and warn Mack about how the Kree rock has a taste for humans, then I'll come back here." Jemma said shyly.

"Okay. I'll, uh, I'll get started then." Fitz said, his cheeks growing red.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Jemma nodded.

"Yeah." Fitz said, tentatively leaning forward and kissing Jemma on the cheek. Jemma smiled, giving a small wave as she walked off.

Fitz smiled to himself as he opened the door of his room, but suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Before he knew it, Jemma quickly pressed her lips against his, granting him a moment of sheer perfection.

"Right, sorry…I, um…I will see you later now." A flustered Jemma said, growing red-faced as she walked away again, a smile across her face.

Fitz watched her leave until she disappeared from sight this time, unable to wipe the grin off his face. Lance Hunter walked by, noting Fitz's expression by raising his eyebrows.

"You okay Chuckles?" He asked as he continued walking by. Fitz's grin still hadn't wavered.

"I really am." Fitz whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and keep sending in prompts! :D


	5. The One With The Baby Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt comes from LilNewbornVamp: 'Can you do a chapter with Fitz talking sweetly to Jemma's baby bump?'
> 
> Yes. Yes I can!

"Leo!"

Leo Fitz followed his wife's cry into their living room, where she was sat on the couch looking hot and flustered, her hands on her large belly. Up until recent weeks, Jemma's pregnancy had been pretty comfortable, but the baby had begun kicking more and more often. While Jemma and Leo were both over the moon when it started happening, it grew increasingly uncomfortable for her, and therefore increasingly uncomfortable for Leo's ears.

"Acting up again?" Leo asked and Jemma nodded.

"He or she is kicking like crazy. This little one's gonna be one hell of a personality when they grow up." Jemma laughed through her agitation as Leo sat down next to her.

"Shall I try and settle him down?" Leo asked.

"You can keep saying calling them 'him' all you like but that doesn't mean they're a boy." Jemma teased.

"I know, and I'll love them to their bones whatever gender, but I just have a feeling. So, shall I see if my soothing Scottish accent works again?"

"Please do." Jemma smiled as the baby kicked again. Leo smiled at Jemma as he knelt down in front of her and gently placed his hand on her bump, connecting to the tiny life growing inside of her.

"Hey, you. It's me again. The daddy one." Fitz directed at the bump as Jemma smiled. She adored her husband normally, but seeing him interact with their soon-to-be-born child made her happier than she ever thought she could be. She just knew he was going to be an incredible father.

"Now, the mummy one is complaining again about how excited you clearly are to get out of there," Fitz said, glancing up at Jemma to see she was glaring at him, "but maybe you could do us a tiny favour and tone it done a little, okay wee one? She's uncomfortable and you're not here yet to suffer her wrath."

Jemma playfully hit the top of Leo's head. He laughed before continuing, rubbing the bump with his hand soothingly.

"You don't need to make a fuss; you'll be here soon. And you've got a lot to look forward to, you know. A whole life ahead of you. School, bills, jobs, love, laughter. All the good and bad is heading your way, but that's okay; it'll all make you stronger. Save the tantrums for later. You're still brand new in there, aren't you? Right now, the potential you have is off this planet. You could be anything, you could do anything. And you will, I know it. And your mummy and I will watch it all happen and we'll be so unbelievably proud of all you do. Who knows? Maybe you'll be a doctor? Or an astronaut? Or a baker? Everyone needs a baker. People look down on some jobs, but someone has to do it otherwise nothing would ever get done. I hope you dream big, kiddo. I did. I dreamt of a future filled with joy and happiness, being a scientist and seeing the world. I dreamed that I'd have the greatest friend in the world and marry the most beautiful woman in all creation. The one thing I didn't foresee was that your mummy ended up both of those things. And I still adore as much her now as I did when I first saw her. Even more so now you're inside of her, making her somehow even more perfect to me. So, I think it's fair to say I lived my dream. I owned the stage. I gave it my all. I had a blast. So did your mummy, and I know you will too. I hope you have as much fun as we did, little one. I can't wait to meet you and see it all happen, to see what you dream. I've won prizes galore and invented incredible things that have changed the world, and so had your mummy, but I think it's safe to say you're the greatest gift we'll ever give to the world; you're our greatest achievement. And you always will be. Always."

The bump was calm, and Jemma smiled at her husband, adoration in her eyes.

"How do you do it?" She smiled.

"It's a gift." Leo replied with a smug shrug.

"I'd lean down and kiss you but I can't, so come here." Jemma grinned. Leo obeyed and kissed his wife passionately, before moving down and kissing her bump.

And just like that, all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and keep sending in prompts! :D


	6. The One With All The Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt comes from amazingjemma: 'Jemma is stress baking at 1am, cooking too much food for the team. In the morning Fitz finds her asleep in the kitchen with lots of dishes around her.'

1:01am.

Jemma was sat on her bed, having given up on trying to fall sleep; it was just one of those nights. So much had been happening lately. She'd faced time working undercover inside of Hydra and had barely been back a month, things with Fitz were still far from ideal and every day her friends were going off and deadly and dangerous missions that they may never return from.

She was unsure why she soon found herself standing in the hardly used kitchen in the now silent base; it certainly had been a while. But there were two things Jemma Simmons excelled at; preparation and baking. Baking had always been a great stress release for her, as she'd found at her days at the Academy. Both she and Fitz had benefited from her constant production of baked goods, Jemma from the relief it gave her and Fitz from the delicious food he was getting all the time.

Now, as she stood in the kitchen, she thought of all her colleagues and what a lovely surprise it would be for them to wake up to a tray of cakes or scones or biscuits…just something little. She wouldn't overdo it like she had in the past; just a light session of stress relief and nothing more.

…

Two cakes and four trays of biscuits later, Jemma saw it was almost 4am and she still had a pie, a tray of muffins, a tray of scones and another cake in the many ovens of the large kitchen. She had always been a very efficient baker, and had once again got a tiny bit carried away.

"Well, I've started now, so…" Jemma said to herself as she mixed up some icing and began decorating the cakes and biscuits that were cooled.

_Oh gosh, I've done it again._

…

"Simmons? Simmons?"

Fitz was surprised when Jemma hadn't turned up in the lab at 9am like she normally did, so had gone in search of her. Yes, they still didn't really talk and he was almost nervous to find her after…well, after _everything_ …but it didn't mean he didn't care. It was Jemma, after all.

"Simmons?"

Not in her room, not in the lab…where was she?

His answer came when he noticed the kitchen door was slightly ajar. Since it was hardly used, Fitz knew something was up.

"Jemma?"

The delicious smells that filled his nostrils soon confirmed his suspicions. After everything that had gone on, of course she'd bake. How did he not guess that?

He opened the door and walked in, greeted by plate after plate of baked goods; cakes, biscuits, scones and pies. It was a gorgeous sight to behold, and it took a lot for Fitz not to take some trays back to his room so no one else would find them; he knew better than anyone how expertly baked Jemma's food always was. He saw a bowl with a small amount of icing left in. Knowing Jemma had, as always, made too much, Fitz smiled as he grabbed a spoonful and shoved the deliciousness into his mouth (Jemma always used to tell him off for doing that).

He saw her sat at a counter, a plate of freshly decorated biscuits in front of her. She was leant down on the desk fast asleep, the icing tube still loosely in her hand. He smiled at the sight, having not seen her looking so peaceful for quite some time. Judging by the amount of food and how long it must have taken to bake and decorate, Fitz soon deduced that Jemma must have been up all night like she used to do at the Academy.

A loose hair tickled her nose and she flinched slightly. Carefully moving over to her, he moved the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, looking at the masses of empty pots, pans and dishes all around him. Jemma would have a lot of cleaning up to do when she woke up, though it seemed as if she hadn't actually been asleep for all that long. So, Fitz took it upon himself to carefully clean and put away each and every single dirty pot, pan and spoon as quietly as he could, and by some miracle she hadn't woken up.

He decided to leave her to rest, picking up a biscuit as he headed for the door. He turned back to look at Jemma one last time. The Jemma who had spent all night stress baking like she always used to do. Fitz had lost faith that things would be okay with her again, but looking around the room and looking at her asleep on the counter, he saw Jemma, his Jemma, the way she was. Despite her shorter hair and more age in her eyes, the Jemma he knew was still in there.

He smiled as he took a bite of Jemma's masterful baking, filled with hope.

…

Jemma woke a few hours later, completely confused by her surroundings. It took a few minutes for her to remember her situation, and she jumped as she checked her watch and saw it was getting close to midday. She had to clean her mess up, and quickly.

She turned around and was shocked to see everything was already cleaned and put away, all of her baking neatly placed altogether on one table. She could've sworn she didn't tidy up before nodding off. Then, she realised she still had something in her hand. The icing tube, of course.

Except it wasn't. It had been swapped with one of her biscuits, but there was some additional writing in the middle of her decoration. Neatly written in icing was a new message.

_'Delicious as always. –Fitz'_

Jemma couldn't help but smile as she took a bite, and was inclined to agree with Fitz's statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and keep sending in prompts! :D


	7. The One With The Nanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt comes from NoVagoSoloAli: 'Can you write one where Fitz and Jemma are looking for a nanny? I imagine they will act like super spies to select the perfect one. Perhaps submit her to a lie detector…I think Skye would help.'
> 
> I can, and I hope you like it!

Jemma and Fitz had been looking for a nanny for quite some time now, yet every person they saw was initially keen but as their meetings with them went on they seemed to find excuses to leave and never contact them again. It was odd to say the least, but they were determined to find one. The perfect one. Ellie Fitz deserved the best nanny she could get, and with Jemma and Fitz already back working at SHIELD their desperation was growing.

"Okay, okay, let's see who's next. This is the woman named Isabelle." Jemma said as there was a knock on their apartment door.

"Oh good, we liked her. Fingers crossed!" Fitz said enthusiastically as Jemma opened the door and greeted Isabelle warmly. She was probably in her mid-40s, smartly dressed and her jet black hair styled nicely and held in place with clips and hairspray.

Isabelle shook Fitz's hand as she sat opposite them in the living room of the apartment. Looking around, Isabelle liked the homey feel of the place, then spotted a metal contraption on the table before her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"We'll get to that in a minute. So Isabelle, when you contacted us you said you have plenty of experience with this sort of thing?" Jemma prompted.

"Oh yes, I've looked after over twenty children over my time doing this job, all of them going on to do so well in later life. The trick is to have mutual respect and have fun with them, but maintain some sense of order or control, if you will. Control is important." Isabelle said.

"…You're not Hydra, are you?" Fitz asked, leaning towards her with wide eyes.

"…What?" Isabelle asked, confused and shocked. Jemma hit Fitz on the arm.

"Fitz!" She whispered disapprovingly.

He mouthed 'sorry' and sat back into the couch.

"And you have basic healthcare training and cooking skills?" Jemma asked and Isabelle nodded.

"Great, well congratulations! You've passed the first barrier of the interview process!" Jemma said happily and Isabelle smiled.

"Great! Um…how many barriers are there?" Isabelle asked.

"Let's see…forty two. Well, forty one for you now as you've passed 'First Impressions'!" Jemma answered.

"Goodness, that's a lot." Isabelle commented.

"Only the best for our little girl." Fitz said.

"Absolutely! So, when do I get to meet the little one?"

"When you pass the first thirty eight barriers." Jemma smiled. Isabelle's face dropped.

"…Right."

"Okay, moving on to barrier two, 'The Lie Detector'." Fitz smiled as he started setting up the contraption on the table, attaching wires and suckers to a shocked Isabelle's head and hands.

"Don't worry, it won't sting or shock you. Not like last time." Fitz added. Isabelle already regretted coming.

"Okay, some calibration questions. State your name, age and eye colour." Jemma said.

"…Isabelle Winters, age 44 and my eye colour is green." Isabelle said.

"Really, 'cause I see some grey in there and-"

"-Leo!"

"…Sorry."

"Okay, let's begin. Do you have children of your own?" Jemma asked.

"Yes." Isabelle replied.

"Do you have a healthy relationship with them?"

"I do."

"Have you ever caused harm or injury to a child, intentionally or not?"

"No."

Jemma looked to Fitz, who nodded approvingly as he examined the data being provided.

"Do you have a criminal record?" Jemma continued.

"No."

"Does your family have a history of criminality?"

"No, none."

"Do you like monkeys?"

"Fitz, we agreed that I'D ask the questions!"

"…Sorry."

"I'm sorry, but this is quite bizarre." Isabelle commented. Jemma smiled.

"You're quite correct, but we have to make sure. Well, that's all the questions, so you've passed barrier two!" Jemma said happily.

"Great. Oh, and I love monkeys, by the way." Isabelle said to Fitz, who grinned happily as he put the lie detector away.

"Right, barrier three…'The Third Party'." Jemma said.

"And what does that entail?" Isabelle wondered.

"You'll be answering my questions." A voice said from the kitchen. Isabelle turned to face the voice and saw it was a young woman. The woman walked out into the living area and stared Isabelle down.

"This is our friend, Skye. She has some questions for you." Fitz explained.

"I'm Ellie's aunt. Well, not biologically, but still." Skye said.

"This is all very confusing. It's a little overwhelming; interviews shouldn't be like this." Isabelle said.

"Cracking under pressure, huh?" Skye said, looking at Fitz and pointing her thumb downwards. Fitz nodded and scribbled away on a notepad.

"You know what? I don't want this job that badly. Good luck finding someone!" Isabelle said, rushing out the door and shutting it firmly behind her.

"Wow, she cracked fast." Skye said.

"How disappointing; on paper, she was the perfect candidate." Jemma sighed.

"She didn't even make it to the earthquake simulation." Fitz said sadly.

"Or the combat class with May and Bobbi." Skye added.

"I just don't get it…why is it so hard to find a good nanny?" Jemma puzzled.

…

"Okay Jane, let's begin. Do you have children of your own?" Jemma asked.

"Yes." Jane replied.

"Do you have a healthy relationship with them?"

"Very much so."

"Have you ever caused harm or injury to a child, intentionally or not?"

"Never."

Jemma looked to Fitz, who nodded approvingly as he examined the data being provided.

"Do you have a criminal record?" Jemma continued.

"No."

"Does your family have a history of criminality?"

"Nope."

"Do you like monkeys?"

"Oh no, they're smelly, loud and-"

"-I'm sorry, you're not who we're looking for." Fitz groaned, pointing towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and keep sending in prompts! :D


	8. The One With The Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt comes from a Guest: 'Fitz and Simmons as Clint and Natasha; she grows up in the Red Room and becomes the Black Widow but he ends up recruiting her for S.H.I.E.L.D. after he stops her mission.'

"Agent Fitz, target is mobile. Moving along the rooftops; don't lose sight of her. Get in closer."

"I see better from a distance." Agent Fitz declared, ignoring the advice from those back at HQ feeding him information.

The baking sun was practically boiling the rooftops of the foreign buildings Fitz had found himself stood on (Scotland had never been like this). He could practically hear the soles of his shoes fizzing as they melted.

Suddenly, he spotted her a few rooftops ahead of him. Short hazel hair, black catsuit, hopping from roof to roof like it was child's play; she was clearly well trained. He drew his bow and arrow and aimed it right at the back of her head, his mission to take her out almost complete. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been watching this rogue woman for a long time, even going so far as to give her a codename.

The Black Widow.

She jumped out of sight. Fitz lowered his bow and sighed as he gave chase; he wouldn't let her get away this time, not after so many failed attempts to eliminate her. Tracking her had not been easy, but now she was out of hiding Fitz had the chance to strike. He didn't question why S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted her out of the picture; it was simply his duty. Besides, she was a highly dangerous assassin, after all.

…

She was crouched down on the rooftop, the pistol in her hand and aimed directly at her target; Robert Moseley, corrupt politician. One swift movement and her mission would be complete. Well, at least for now. She squinted her eyes as her concentration increased, caressing the trigger with her finger.

"I can't let you do that." Came a Scottish voice.

She jumped and faced him, pointing the gun at him. He had a bow and arrow pointed right at her.

"I've been watching you for a long time." Fitz told her.

"So I must be good at keeping one step ahead, then." She said playfully.

"Funny. I take it you know my orders."

"Well, I'm guessing you're not here to seduce me." She teased.

"Gotta say…the English accent's gotten very good over the years. I'm impressed." Fitz stated.

"I've been working the Russian out of me. I'm surprised you knew it was fake."

"Like I said; I've been watching you for a long time. Put on an English accent, call yourself Jemma Simmons…the famous Black Widow, never showing your true face." Fitz said.

"And you're with?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh, those guys. Well then handsome…looks like we're gonna play a game of 'who shoots first?'. I know who my money's on." Simmons smiled.

"Me too."

"I have a job to do, and I'd appreciate you not getting in my way. I'm following orders just like you. That guy down there is as corrupt as they come." Simmons explained.

"I know, but you've killed innocent people too." Fitz said.

"…Not by choice." Simmons whispered.

"Maybe not, but you're still dangerous I've been told to put this arrow right between your eyes." Fitz said.

"You'll run out of arrows before I run out of bullets." Simmons said casually before leaping into the air and smacking Fitz to the ground, turning her gun back against her target. Fitz grabbed his bow and shot a rope arrow at Simmons' feet, tangling her up and pulling her to the ground. Another arrow sent her gun flying out of her hand.

He stood over her, an arrow mere centimetres from her forehead.

"Go on then. Do it." Simmons said spitefully. Fitz thought he saw a flash of fear on her face for a moment.

"…When you become this…this Black Widow…you went to the Red Room, right?" Fitz asked. Simmons' face dropped.

"Don't go there, just finish it." Simmons ordered.

"…I've heard about what they do to you…is it true? That they-?"

"-JUST DO IT." Simmons said, wanting to die rather than talk about her past.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Fitz asked.

"I'm tempted to kick you in your special place right now." Simmons said fiercely.

"You'd have to escape this first."

"Easy peasy. But if I did you'd press me for more Red Room intel. I'd rather die." Simmons said.

"You're that loyal to your superiors?"

"I'm that loyal to myself! I would never force myself to go back there. Everything you've heard about it…I bet it's ten times worse." Simmons said, her breathing becoming heavier.

Fitz saw a weakness in her that he hadn't in all the years he'd studied her. He dropped his bow and arrow and held out his hand to help her get up.

"…I don't understand, you said your orders were to-"

"-I'm making a different call." Fitz said.

After a moment, Simmons accepted his hand and stood up.

"Can I have my gun back?" Simmons asked.

"Sure." Fitz said, taking out the ammo and handing the weapon back with a smile.

"Isn't that sweet?" Simmons said sarcastically.

"You know, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't leave scars on their agents like the ones you have." Fitz stated.

"And why should I care?" Simmons asked.

"Well, this whole assassin thing…maybe there's something better you could be doing with your talents?" Fitz commented as he walked away.

"How do you know I'm not just gonna kill you now?" Simmons asked.

"Because I think there's some good in you. S.H.I.E.L.D. could use someone like you. They'd make the Red Room a distant memory. And you could be proud of what you do for a change." Fitz replied before walking off.

Finally seeing the Black Widow in person and so up-close made him see that there was certainly more to her than meets the eye.

"And if I did join S.H.I.E.L.D., as an escape of sorts, a chance to start fresh…how would I find you to make it happen?" Simmons called back after him.

"Well, I'm here for another three hours, and I think it's adorable that you think I didn't notice you put the tracker on me when I helped you up." Fitz smiled as he walked off. Simmons watched him go then found herself smiling.

She couldn't remember the last time she smiled for real.

Pulling out a device from her pocket, she monitored where Fitz was heading from the tracker she placed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. then…" She whispered before following Fitz's path to a new life and a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and keep sending in prompts! :D


	9. The One Where Jemma's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt comes from EternalOptimist: 'Jemma comes back from the creepy sludge monster rock (no clue how, I'll leave that up to your imagination) with powers and PTSD and Fitz has to help her get her s*** together while still keeping his s*** together at the same time. You can include other team members in whatever capacity you want to or not.'
> 
> I officially degree everyone must start calling it creepy sludge monster rock from now on.

She could barely register the words being said to her as she found herself thrown to the floor and back into the light she had longed to see again for months.

"Jemma, it's okay. You're back. You're here."

It was Skye's voice. Or was it Bobbi's? She'd been gone for so long she'd started to forget what they all sounded like.

All except Fitz. Never Fitz.

She, Jemma Simmons, was home.

…

Coulson took her straight to Dr Garner. They talked as much as they could, though sometimes she just couldn't bring herself too. She knew she had memories of being in the Kree stone, but couldn't pinpoint in any detail exactly what the memories were; they were just fragments.

All of those few months she'd been stuck in a land of nothing but darkness were hazy, a blur.

She and Coulson were left alone after she'd been escorted to quarantine, where she'd have to stay for the next few days.

"…We missed you." Coulson said with a smile.

"…I missed you too. I think." Jemma said, rubbing her head.

"…We never gave up, even after all these months. It's been six and a half, in case you were wondering. How do you feel?"

"Honestly, sir…I have no idea." Jemma whispered.

"We're, uh…we're just glad to have you back. Safe and sound. Dr Garner believes we need to keep supervision over you for a while; he fears you may have PTSD, hence the blurred memories. You might have bad dreams too." Coulson said, respecting her enough to be painfully honest.

"Well, if I didn't have bad dreams then I'd worry." Jemma said. Coulson nodded and smiled again.

"We've been researching and testing the Kree stone as much as we could. When we saw what happened to you on the CCTV…well, everyone spent days on end working to come up with some sort of plan. We came up with so many theories of how to get you out of there; we could see you inside it with scans and x-rays. We believe your body was inactive, almost like being cryogenically frozen, but your mind was still active. Your mind went on while your body's needs for food, water etcetera…were all just turned off. You were aware the whole time." Coulson explained.

"So, how did you get me out?" Jemma asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

Coulson picked up a large blueprint from a nearby desk and pressed it against the class so Jemma could see it.

"One test found the Kree structure could be forced back into its liquid state momentarily by both gamma radiation and a strong magnetic field; they both broke down the particles for some reason. We invented this device which shot both into the heart of the stone, giving us time to pull you free. We were amazed but ecstatic it worked; it's taken months of building, and this was about the twenty sixth thing we tried." Coulson revealed.

"Who designed it?" Jemma asked. Coulson smiled.

"Who do you think?"

"…When can I see him?" Jemma asked.

"He's on his way."

"Did he miss me? Is he mad at me?" Jemma asked.

"You and I both know those are stupid questions. Of course he missed you, and of course he isn't mad. He's mad at himself for knocking the containment unit open." Coulson replied.

"He couldn't have known."

"That's what everyone's been telling him, but he would never listen. Why would he be angry at you?"

"Well, I left him once and it nearly tore us apart…then it happened again." Jemma said sadly.

"Jemma, he's not mad at all. You know what happened when we told him? He cried. Tears of joy. It was a level of happiness I've never seen before." Coulson smiled.

"I see." Jemma said, desperately trying not to squeal like a five year old.

"He's probably slept about two days out of the last six months, Jemma. Can't put a number on the amount of things he's designed to try and get you out. Finally, one worked. We're super glad to have you back, Agent Simmons." Coulson said.

"It's good to be back, sir." Jemma smiled.

Suddenly, the table next to Coulson collapsed as Jemma placed a hand on the glass. The two jumped at the sight and focused their attention on Jemma's hand, which was glowing with a lilac colour energy which soon faded.

"…What…what's happened to me?" Jemma asked.

"It seemed like some sort of…telekinetic power. Look, Skye learned to master her powers, and if these are permanent changed you can learn too. Just stay calm, and maybe don't wave your hands about too much." Coulson said.

"Jemma?"

She looked over Coulson's shoulder and saw him standing there, staring at her in disbelief. He was still dressed the same as ever, though there was an age in his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"…Hello, Fitz." Jemma whispered. He took a few steps closer and smiled. She smiled back as Coulson nodded at her and walked out, leaving them alone.

"I…I thought they were playing a cruel joke when they told me." Fitz said.

"I'm here. PTSD and telekinetic powers, it would appear, but I'm here." Jemma said.

"…I, um…I thought I'd never see you again." Fitz said, tearing up.

"…I had a dinner date to keep." Jemma smiled. His eyes lit up at her comment and he smiled.

"I cannot wait to hug you in a few days." Fitz added.

"Me too." Jemma smiled.

Leo took a few more steps forward towards the glass.

"I'm sorry about leaving the containment unit open, if I had just-"

"-Leo, please don't. It's not your fault. And I'd rather try and forget all that happened. At least for now." Jemma said. Fitz nodded and tentatively placed his hand on the glass.

"Last time I did that I made a table collapse." Jemma said nervously.

"You won't hurt me, Jemma."

Tentatively, she placed her hand on the glass again, over where Fitz's was on the other side. The two smiled at one another.

"These past few months, if, um…if they've proved anything to me it's that I…Jemma, I, um…I lov-"

"-Leo, let's wait until I'm out of here, okay? I want to be in the best of spirits when I hear you tell me that. Then I can be in the best of spirits when I say it back." Fitz beamed, and Jemma smiled in the way she only reserved for him. She, Jemma Simmons, was home.

…

The next few nights were hard, as bad dreams haunted Jemma for hours on end as she sat alone in her glass cage.

Fitz spent all day, every day leaning against the glass, sleeping against it as she slept, overcoming his own demons too. He thought he'd lost her forever, and while he was already broken, the thought had broken his heart. Now, Jemma was broken too.

At least, if all else failed, they could be broken together.

…

The first good night came a week later.

She dreamt of a future, something she'd thought for all those dark days had been taken from her.

She was lying in her own bed and was being cradled in Fitz's arms as the two of them slept side by side for the first of infinite nights to come. She was back. She was there. She was alive. She was home.

Home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and keep sending in prompts! :D


	10. The One With Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt comes from Ecb523: 'Can you make a chapter where Fitz proposes to Jemma and she tells him that she is pregnant?'

"Leo, I need to talk to you!" Jemma said, rushing into Fitz's bunk. He was sat on his bed staring at the floor, looking shocked when he noticed her stood before him. He stood up suddenly.

"Jemma, hi. Look, I have something I need to say." Fitz stated.

"Me too, but it's super important." Jemma said.

"So is mine. Look, Jemma, this past year and a half, us finally being together…I've loved every second and you were so worth the wait and-" Fitz began, not even realising Jemma was speaking at the same time he was.

"-Leo, I have some big news and I haven't known long but I have to tell you first, I mean, of course I do, it's you, but-"

As the two continued rambling nervously, not taking in what the other was saying, they became distracted by their own actions. Jemma reached into her bag and started searching through it while Fitz bent down and opened a drawer before looking inside. They both took a deep breath as they found what they were looking for, grabbed it and faced one another.

"Look, Jem-"

"-Look, Leo-"

They both stopped when they saw what the other was holding in their hands. In Fitz's hand was a small box, which had been opened to reveal a beautiful, sparkling ring. In Jemma's hand was a positive pregnancy test.

"Oh." Jemma whispered, staring intently at the ring.

"Oh." Fitz muttered, staring intently at the test.

The pair's eyes found each other's and they both found themselves chuckling slightly. Of course, you wait years until you start dating your best friend and then two major events happen in one day.

"Which um…which one do we deal with first?" Fitz asked awkwardly.

"…Well, um…I don't know. I mean, you are already on one knee so…" Jemma said.

"True. I had this whole speech written down but I've gone blank." Fitz chuckled.

"Me too." Jemma laughed. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to take in the utter madness happening around her.

"This is so… _us_." She smiled.

"I know." Fitz agreed.

"Okay, breathe Jemma, breathe." Jemma said to herself as Fitz looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"…Jemma, being with you has been so worth the wait in every single way possible. I only ever dreamt that you saw me in the way I saw you so I've spent every day for nearly two years pinching myself, squeezing every day I'm with you dry in case I wake up. I love you so, so much and…in light of very recent events..."

Jemma chuckled at that.

"…I have even more reasons to want to marry you, and I would like nothing more than for you to be my wife so I can make you and our little one…god, that's weird to say…as happy as I can. So, Jemma Simmons…my best friend, soulmate and one true love…will you marry me?"

"…I do believe I will." Jemma smiled.

Fitz beamed as he slid the ring on Jemma's finger and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She kissed him back as all the puzzle pieces that made up her life firmly slotted together. They parted and Fitz looked down at Jemma's belly, gently placing his hand on it.

"We're having a baby." He whispered with a smile.

"Yes, we are." Jemma replied, glowing with happiness and kissing her ~~boyfriend~~ fiancé again.

They held hands and walked out, heading to the lunch room to share both pieces of good news with everyone else.

"I hope he or she inherits the looks from you." Fitz said.

"Nonsense; you're far too handsome for your own good. And I want to get married outside." Jemma smiled.

"Done. At least they'll be super smart…" Fitz pointed out.

"That's a very good point. I love you, Leo Fitz." Jemma said, kissing her future husband and father of her unborn child again.

"I love you too." Fitz smiled, having never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and keep sending in prompts! Any and as many as you like! :D


End file.
